Watching over you
by ephramyfan84
Summary: Edward watches Bella's new life with Jacob in secret. In time he starts to watch the daughter Olivia grown up and the two form a bond. Sequel to "Change of Heart".


Title: Watch over you

Sequel to "Change of Heart".

All character belong Stephenie Meyer.

Edward watches Bella's new life with Jacob in secret. In time he starts to watch the daughter Olivia grown up and the two form a bond.

**1. She was gone**

I gave Bella the envelop with the airplane ticket so she go to Jacob. I knew her heart belong to him, and not me anymore. I had to let her go her own way just like I promised. She had to see whether her, and Jacob could actually be together if I wasn't in the picture. I told myself she'd come back any day. Hours pasted. Weeks pasted. Finally it was months. Until finally I could not take it anymore I had to see Bella Swan for myself to make sure she was happy. I lied to my family, and told they I was going on a vacation. No one question it. When I arrived in Memphis I hacked into Alice's e-mail using my iphone. Inside were e-mails from Bella. I glanced through the e-mails until I found one with address of where Bella and Jacob were living. I stood out in front of the house, and watched what must have been Jacob's family members leaving. Until finally Jacob walked out with Bella on his arms. They were both dressed down in jeans, and tee shirts never taking there eyes off each other. From there body language you could tell they felt comfortable together. Bella saw Jacob as her equal. With me she felt insecure never good enough. Watching her smile looking at Jacob I told myself I leave the two of the alone, but I didn't. When the couple got on his motorcycle I followed them in the rental car. They arrived at an Italian restaurant. I waited for them to go in, and then I followed. I set across from them at table where I could see them, but they could not see me. I ordered food I couldn't eat, and drank three glasses of wine while I watched the two of them eat their dinner. Laughing, talking, and having the life I wanted her to have. Afterwards the two went to the mall, and looked into several stores. I gazed at them holding hands never taking their eyes of each other.

"I am so glad you got the weekend off." She told him kissing him for the hundred time that evening.

Then I followed them into the movie theatre where they watch a lame scary movie, and eat popcorn with m and m's. She seemed to be doing just fine without me. I had to admit to myself that Bella was really and truly gone. She had a made herself a pretty good life here with Jacob. And I promised myself I would not come back to watch over them again. Still, promises where easy to make then keep. I came back and watch them many times. I felt the need to see her. Make sure that she was safe, and happy. I convinced myself every time I came back that she'd be leaving him soon. Still, every time I was disappointed. I saw them celebrate birthdays together, Valentines day, and even Christmas. I watched the two of them get married at small ceremony. Jacob wore dark jeans with a white dress shirt, and Bella wore a white simple lacy dress that had a black bow in the middle. In her hair was a white flower, and on her feet where converse shoes. I never saw her so happy just being Bella. I went for years watching them with no one seeing me until Olivia Renee was born. Fours years after she had the twins Chris and Connor they had a little girl who Jacob insisted they name Olivia. I watched them bring her home just as I did the twins. But unlike the boys I felt the need to take care of her. The way I did Bella. So every night I watch her sleep. I knew if anything happened to this baby girl it would be because Bella had a relationship with me. As much as my family had tried we hadn't been able to find Victoria, and just had the feeling she would go after little Olivia. So I watched her every night I could to make she was safe. At the age of three she noticed me one night in the corner of her room.

"I am Olivia Renee." she told me in her little chipmunk sounding voice. She dark hair, tan skin, and chocolate eyes just like her mothers.

"Well, Olivia you need to go back to bed." I whispered to her.

"Okay." She said going quietly back to her bed with no sounds. After that night Olivia was always looking for me. And even though I knew it was wrong I started to build a friendship with her. I had to make sure she was safe from Victoria. After all Alice had a version of Bella crying and being broken hearted. I had to watch over this little girl for Bella. We weren't together anymore, but I still loved her. Her happiness meant everything to be, and if something happened to Olivia she'd never recover.


End file.
